It Stopped Being an Act
by Odainath
Summary: She wasn't sure when it stopped being an act. Ros/Adam


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Spooks  
**Summary: **She wasn't sure when it stopped being an act. Ros/Adam

* * *

_**It Stopped Being an Act  
**__By: Odainath_

* * *

Ros leant forward, resting her elbows against the wrought iron rail, and looked downward. The full moon shone brightly above, basking the London Street in a soft light and bleaching the colour from the surroundings. Snow was falling, and Ros rubbed her bare arms, trying to instil some warmth. She wished that she'd brought her coat outside with her, but it had been taken from her when she entered and was presumably hanging up somewhere. She brought a glass of wine her lips and took a small sip, relishing the sudden warm that flooded through her veins.

"Aren't you cold?"

Ros didn't turn at Adam's voice and made room for him beside her on the small balcony.

"Is Ahmed still in there?" she asked.

"Yes."

She nodded and took another sip of scotch, draining the glass. Adam took it from her and touched her arm lightly.

"Ros, you're like an ice statue. Come inside."

"Isn't it beautiful?" Ros said, ignoring him.

Adam followed her line of sight and nodded. "Yes, I suppose it is."

"Hmm."

Adam placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked to the side. "Come on, Ros."

She nodded and stood upright. Adam placed a hand on the small of her back, his touch feather light, and ushered her inside.

* * *

_Harry called Ros and Adam inside his office and closed the door behind them. They both looked tired; Adam was more snappish than usual and Ros seemed to have built another wall around herself. He supposed it was to be expected after the incident on the Thames barrier where they had almost drowned._

"_Harry," Ros said coolly, sitting down and putting her feet up on the small table. "What's this about?"_

_Harry sat down across from her. She held his gaze and Harry again admitted to himself how much he respected Ros. She was cold, cunning and ruthless; which made her a force to be reckoned with in this line of work._

"_Ahmed Roués," he answered, pushing a photo towards her._

_It was a grainy black-and-white shot; obviously a still from video footage that showed a short, acne-scarred man holding a wine glass in his hand. _

"_Who is he when he's at home?" Ros asked, her eyes still fixed on Roués, committing his face to memory. _

"_At home he's a boy who inherited his father's billions; at work he is a weapons dealer who sells to the highest bidder."_

"_So, no preferred alliance?" Ros said, now flipping through the folder and pulling out various slips of paper._

"_None," Harry answered. "But his scale of operation has increased and he needs to be stopped."_

_Ros looked up and gave Harry her usual chilling smile. "I see." _

* * *

"I can't see him anywhere," Ros said softly, her ice-blue eyes scanning the room.

They were standing in the room, mingling with the crowd. Adam had another drink in his hand and looked every inch the businessman whilst she looked like the perfect trophy wife.

"Neither can I," Adam said, looking over her head to the far side of the room.

Ros felt a rough hand touch her back – certainly not Adam's – and turned. Ahmed Roués looked up at her. He was a short man - balding and slightly overweight – certainly not someone you'd associate with terrorism but Ros had seen the pictures. Men with their heads in pieces, their bodies battered... all at the request of the man standing in front to her.

"Maria Ivey?" he asked, his accent smooth and polished.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Ahmed Roués, at your service."

He reached out and kissed the back of her hand. Ros did not smile; both she and her cover had little time for pleasantries.

"My husband and I wish to speak to you," she said; she touched Adam on the arm.

He turned and – purely in character – nodded toward Ahmed. "Mr Roués?" he enquired, reaching for the other man's hand. "A pleasure."

Ahmed shook his hand. "What was it you wished to speak to me about?" he asked, looking at Ros and ignoring Adam.

"Subjects that are better discussed in private," Ros answered with a cold smile.

* * *

"_What the plan?" Adam asked._

_Harry looked from Ros, who was fixing him with her cold smile, to Adam who was leaning against the doorframe._

"_You two are going in undercover," Harry answered. "There's a function tonight, at Roués' house, which you are both now going to."_

"_What are our legends?" Ros asked. _

"_You are Mr and Mrs Ivey. You own a company known as 'Ivey Enterprises' which, on the surface, deals in foreign car imports. In reality however, you smuggle people into this country. This slipped under everyone's radar for the past few years, but you've recently brought in a group of terrorists which is why you are now approaching Ahmed Roués. You wish to do business."_

"_I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine," Ros said._

"_Exactly; you will both go to the function this evening. It's formal so dress appropriately."_

_They both nodded and Ros rose to her feet. She was nearly at the door when Harry called to her._

"_Ros, wear something other than black. I'm not saying seduce him but I am saying..."_

"_Use my attributes to their best advantage?" Ros finished, with a smirk._

_Harry nodded. "Exactly."_

* * *

Roués ushered Ros in front of him and directed herself and Adam into a small office.

"What was it you wished to discuss?" Ahmed asked, gesturing for Ros and Adam to sit.

"You supply guns, Ahmed," Ros answered succinctly, crossing the room to lean against his desk. "We have people who require them."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Roués laughed, holding his hands up. "Forgive me."

Ros snorted. "Don't insult my intelligence."

Roués's face hardened and his narrowed as he looked at Ros. "You're not a dumb blonde, are you, Mrs Ivey?" he said humourlessly.

Ros tilted her head to the side. "No, I'm certainly not, Ahmed. Now, do you want to skirt around each other a few minutes longer, or shall we get down to business?"

Roués inclined his head towards her. "But, of course, Mrs Ivey, let us begin..."

* * *

_Ros sat down on her white leather lounge and crossed her legs. She pulled the quarter-inch thick detailed legend that Harry had given her towards her and opened it to the first page. It was the second time she had read the file, but Ros was nothing if not meticulous. Maria Ivey was born into wealth; the daughter of a Swiss businessman. She was extremely intelligent and had graduated at the top of her class. From school she had gone straight to university, studying business, where she then completed honours. At university, she met her future husband, Joseph Ivey, who was also a business student. _

_The two married immediately after graduation and Maria invested money into the stock market which she then played for a few years. She was extremely successful and with the millions she had accumulated, she and her husband developed 'Ivey Enterprises' which imported luxury cars into the United Kingdom. 'Ivey Enterprises' was above board for several years before Maria and Joseph were approached by a friend of her father's with a more lucrative business proposition – bringing illegal immigrants into the country._

_Maria, ever the businesswoman, agreed to the proposition and the first group of twelve illegal immigrants was brought over in 2003. Maria, extremely happy with the high profit margin, increased her business. Then, earlier this year, another business acquaintance approached her; a man by the name of Jorg Kerov, wanting to bring in a small group of terrorists. Maria, who didn't care who was brought into the country so long as they paid, agreed. Kerov then approached her again, asking to be put in contact with a reputable weapons dealer._

_This was where Ahmed Roués came into the picture. _

_Ros closed the file and leant back into the leather cushions. Tonight, Adam and Ros would go to this function – ironically a charity event – and talk to Ahmed to discuss a possible business deal. Adam was to hang in the background as Roués liked to talk to women and Ros was just to his taste._

_Tall, blonde, blue-eyed and beautiful._

_She smiled as she rose to her feet and headed toward the bathroom. _

* * *

"I think this is all in order," Roués said, leaning back in his chair and interlacing his fingers.

"As do I," Ros agreed; she stood and arched her back ever-so-slightly, noting Roués' eyes watched her every movement. "We should go."

Adam nodded; he'd been watching Ahmed and Ros's exchange and was once again impressed by how subtly Ros was able to draw men toward her and bend to her will. Ahmed was caught hook, line and sinker.

"Good idea."

He placed a protective hand on Ros's waist and together they went to leave.

"May I have a private word with your wife, Mr Ivey?"

Ros and Adam turned; he wasn't particularly pleased at the idea but Ros gave a slight reassuring smile.

"Of course; I'll wait outside."

Adam exited the room leaving Ros and Ahmed alone. Ros didn't say anything, knowing that Roués would initiate conversation.

"Your husband," Ahmed said after a pause. "He is very good-looking."

Ros smiled, almost imperceptibly. "That he is."

"But I fear he is not as intelligent as you," Ahmed continued, now rising to his feet and crossing the room to stand in front of her.

Ros tilted her head to one side, eying the man before her. "Joseph is very intelligent, let me assure you."

Roués laughed throatily. "Very loyal, Maria..."

Ros stiffened and she took a small step back when Ahmed went to touch her arm. "Mrs Ivey," she corrected.

"I like 'Maria' better," Ahmed said, waving a hand.

His voice had grown cold and Ros knew she was in potential trouble. Adrenalin began to flood through her veins as she surveyed Roués.

"I think you've had too much to drink," she warned, deliberately clipping her vowels and adding a slight threatening tone to her voice.

She walked past him, her heels clicking against the polished wood floor. Ahmed's hand flew out and tightened around her wrist. He pulled her towards him, increasing his grip until she knew it would leave a lasting bruise.

"I didn't say you could leave," he hissed. His jovial air had disappeared completely and what stood before her now was a short, angry man Ros knew was capable of anything.

"Get your fucking hands off me," Ros snarled.

She shook herself free and Ahmed gave a low laugh. "I'm impressed, Maria..."

"Don't call me that," Ros said softly. "And don't _ever _lay a finger on me again."

She spun on her heel and marched out of the office. Adam fell into step with her almost immediately.

"Ros? What happened in there?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Ros replied.

She reached the drinks counter and took a glass of white wine. Adam said nothing as they walked through the room. Ros could see them getting several admiring glances and smiled to herself. She and Adam made an extremely attractive couple, which was working to their advantage.

"Did Roués try anything with you?" Adam asked as they stood to one side.

Ros smiled thinly. "He tried," she admitted. "But he failed."

* * *

_Ros pinned her hair up and away from her face, making sure that every strand was in place. Maria Ivey was a meticulous woman and very proud of her appearance. She never left her house without looking immaculate. Satisfied with her hair, Ros looked in the mirror and assessed herself critically. She was attractive – very attractive – now she had to decide how to best use her looks. Her hands skimmed over the few items on her vanity, finally landing on a small pad of eye shadow. She used only a small amount, enough to accentuate her ice-blue eyes she knew that people first noticed, then placed it down and reached for a thin eye-liner pencil. Her movements were quick and precise, a swish here and a flick there and when she'd finished her eyes were beautifully outlined._

"_Excellent," she breathed. "Excellent."_

_She looked down, searching for that _something_ that would complete her appearance. She smiled as she picked up the lipstick tube and twisted it open. The lipstick was a pale pink... she smiled as she applied it evenly... a touch of frost._

_Finished, she stepped back and examined herself from top-to-bottom. Her hair and make-up were flawless; the ice-blue dress she had chosen fit perfectly, as did the matching heels. The final touch was a snow white jacket which she shrugged over her shoulders._

_Yes, she looked the part now. Maria Ivey had come to life._

_The doorbell to her flat rang and she hurried to answer; knowing Adam was on the other side. She opened the door and smiled when Adam whistled softly. _

"_You've out-done yourself, Ros," he said softly. _

_Ros quirked her mouth in a half-smile. "You look pretty good yourself, Adam."_

_He held his elbow out and she hooked her arm through his. Together they walked out onto the footpath and Ros's eyebrows flew upward._

"_A limousine, Adam?" she said, eyeing the long, black vehicle._

"_But, of course," Adam answered, and she noticed he had changed his voice and now sounded far more clipped and polished – more like her. "Only the best for the Ivey's." _

_Ros laughed. "I'm glad to hear it."_

* * *

"Ahmed doesn't look happy," Adam whispered, nodding toward the other side of the room.

Ros glanced over her shoulder and saw Roués glaring at them both. "Adam," Ros said, turning back.

"Yes?"

"Ahmed is the jealous type," she said, taking a step closer. "We can use that to our advantage."

"We can?" Adam asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Don't play games, Adam," Ros warned. She smiled at him through lowered lashes. "Is Ahmed watching," she asked softly, moving even closer until their bodies were almost touching.

"Yes," he answered, looking briefly over her shoulder.

"How does he look?" she said softly as Adam lowered his face towards hers.

"Angry."

"Good," Ros breathed as Adam finally brushed his lips against hers. He placed a possessive hand on her waist as her hand snaked around the back of his neck, drawing him closer towards her.

Ros pulled back first, though she kept her hand on the back of his neck. "How does Ahmed look now?" she whispered.

Adam smirked as he glanced over her shoulder. "Absolutely furious."

"Good."

* * *

_Ros and Adam stepped out onto the footpath and linked arms as they walked towards the doors of the building the function was being held at. A familiar form loomed out of the shadows and gestured for them to follow._

"_What are you doing here?" Ros whispered when they rounded a corner. _

_Harry shot her a look before speaking. "Maria, it's lovely to see you. It's been too long. And you too, Joseph."_

_Ros guessed they were under surveillance and played along with Harry's game. "What can we do for you?"_

_Harry smiled and touched her lightly on the arm; if it were another man Ros would consider it a lecherous movement but she knew Harry and guessed that this was another part of the 'game.'_

"_It's what I can do for you," Harry said, letting go of her arm but taking a step closer. "Our mutual acquaintance is very interested in your possible proposition. So interested, he's already spoken to a few people who gave you very high commendations."_

"_That's excellent," Adam said, also playing along. _

"_It is, but it seems like our friend knows some very interesting people, but..." Harry raised his voice slightly, correctly reading her expression of unease. "... don't worry, he doesn't know all of the proposition. I made sure of that."_

"_Again that's good. Now, do you want to talk further, or can we go inside?" Adam said, giving Harry a slight nod._

"_By all means go," Harry said with a smile. "And don't worry about a thing. Just remember your original proposition."_

_Ros and Adam smiled. "We won't."_

* * *

Snow had begun to fall and Ros wrapped her jacket tightly around herself, thanking god that she'd had the sense to choose a jacket with lambs' wool lining. Adam had rested his hand on the small of her back in a protective gesture. Roués was nowhere to be seen and the function was drawing to a close.

A taxi finally pulled up in front of them and Adam ushered Ros into the vehicle.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"48 Mansfield Street," Adam answered.

Harry had set up a house for them – in an area renowned for wealth. They sat in silence through the entire trip and Ros walked up the stone path whilst Adam paid the driver. She waited for him on the porch and the two entered the house.

"Drink?" Ros asked, walking toward the small table resting between two lounges.

"Please."

Ros took the bottle of scotch and poured a small amount into two crystal tumblers.

"Cheers," Adam said, taking the glass from her outstretched hand.

Ros waved dismissively as she reached up, taking out the various pins that held her hair in its immaculate style. Slowly her hair fell to her shoulders as she removed it from its constraints and Ros let out a small sigh of relief.

"That feels much better," she said, now kicking her shoes off and removing her jacket.

She flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder as she sat down. "What?" she asked, looking at Adam.

"You just... look different," he answered.

She raised a sceptical eyebrow. "I'll take your word for it. What do you think of Roués?"

"He's smitten with you," Adam answered, placing his now-empty glass on the table. "I'm not sure if that's good or not."

Ros laughed shortly. "If it gets us proof of what he's doing; enough to send him to prison for the rest of his miserable existence, then it's good."

Adam shook his head. "No, Ros," he said solemnly. "I think it's dangerous."

* * *

_Ros and Adam stepped into the building and their coats were taken almost immediately. She and Adam walked through the wide hall, into the main room and Ros instantly began scanning the crowd for Roués._

"_Behind you," Adam said, handing her a glass of wine._

"_How does he seem?" she asked, taking a small sip._

"_Like your average weapons dealer," Adam answered with a smile._

_Ros's eyes narrowed but her amusement showed with the small smile that graced her features. _

"_He looks... bored, to be honest," Adam said, taking another look over his shoulder. "He...oh!"_

"_What?" Ros asked._

"_He's just noticed you," Adam said. "And he looks impressed."_

"_Wouldn't you be?" Ros asked playfully._

_Adam paused for a moment. "I guess so," he said after a pause. He grinned at seeing Ros's offended look. "I'd be extremely impressed, Ros," he said with a laugh. "Walk with me; we need to act the part."_

_Ros rolled her eyes but nodded. "All right."_

* * *

Ros's eyes narrowed. "I can handle, Roués, Adam," she said coldly.

"I have no doubt of that," Adam said quickly. "I still think it's dangerous...oh, hello."

"What?" Ros asked.

"Don't turn around," Adam said softly. "But a dark blue car has just pulled up across the road."

"And?"

"And no one's got out; they seem to be watching us through the window."

"Ah," Ros said, nodding. "I see. Roués is having us followed already. He's obviously interested."

She rose to her feet and walked around the coffee table, sitting next to Adam, their thighs brushing.

"Ros," Adam said, looking toward hr. "What are you doing?"

Ros smiled as she turned her head toward him. "It's either Roués in that car or one of his minions. Either way, we can play that jealousy card and it will get back to him."

Adam shook his head. "No, too dangerous," he said, though there was a definite lack of conviction in his voice.

"Adam..." Ros said slowly. "If this gets Roués behind bars..."

"Or you killed," Adam interrupted.

"If this gets Roués behind bars," Ros repeated. "Then it's worth it." She leant forward and pulled Adam towards her. "Just go with it," she whispered, reaching up to touch his jaw.

Nodding, Adam closed the small gap and kissed her.

* * *

"_I agree," Ros said with a smile planted firmly on her face. "The prime minister made a definite error of judgement..."_

"_An error," the woman said, widening her eyes. "A bit more than an error, don't you think..."_

"_Darling, may I have a word," Adam interrupted._

_Ros nodded and turned back to the woman. "I'm sorry. I must go."_

_Adam pulled her away and they walked toward one of the windows. _

"_Thank you," Ros said gratefully. "I was very close to breaking that woman's nose."_

"_I guessed," Adam said with a laugh. _

_Ros grinned briefly. "Did you plant the bug?" she asked._

_Adam nodded. "I put it in Ahmed's office. Anything said in there will be transmitted to Malcolm."_

"_Excellent. Now, you have to stay with me for the rest of the evening. I can't cope with being dragged into conversation with middle-aged women with too much time on their hands."_

_Adam laughed. "Anything for a lady."_

* * *

"Do you think that's enough?" Ros asked, pulling back from Adam.

"What?" Adam breathed.

"We have given them quite an eyeful," Ros said, her eyes darting in the direction of the car.

Adam nodded and pulled back, sitting upright; he stood and held his hand out towards her. "I think that was pretty realistic," he said, helping her to her feet.

Ros laughed softly as she reached up and wiped away some of her lipstick which had rubbed off onto him.

"So do I," she agreed.

"The bedroom is upstairs, isn't it?" Adam said, looking toward the staircase.

"Yes," Ros answered.

She went to walk away but Adam held her wrist and drew her toward him. "We have to keep it realistic," he whispered into her ear.

Ros laughed as Adam began to push her gently toward the staircase, his hands not leaving her waist.

"Anyone would think you were enjoying this," she said as they began to walk up the stairs.

Adam said nothing as he pulled her hair to the side to kiss her neck.

* * *

"_I'm going to powder my nose," Ros said. "I'll be back in a few minutes."_

_Adam nodded. "I'll wait here."_

_Ros crossed the room, smiling to various people. She reached the hallway and walked quickly, looking from room-to-room. She finally found the bathroom and stepped inside, heading immediately for the sink. She looked at her reflection and frowned slightly. Her lipstick had rubbed off at some point and she opened her purse and took out the small tube. She applied it quickly and looked at herself again._

_She was back to her previous immaculate state._

_Nodding to herself, she left the bathroom and headed back toward the function. She scanned the room, searching for Adam, and found him talking to a man dressed in a black suit. He seemed preoccupied and she looked around again, her eyes falling on a set of French doors that led onto a small balcony. She scanned the room and found Roués eyeing her from the side. She looked away and walked toward the balcony, knowing Roués would watch her every movement._

* * *

They reached the bedroom, Adam's hands still on her waist. A shiver ran down her spine and she realised that the window was open. She detached herself from Adam – somewhat reluctantly – and crossed the room. The curtains were rippling in the window and she pulled them apart so she could close the window.

She reached outward and her eyes fell on the blue car which was still parked out front, its driver still in the car. She closed the window and turned to find Adam standing in front of her.

"You'll be glad to know that they can no longer see us," Ros said, giving a smile.

"We don't need to act anymore then?" Adam asked, taking a step closer.

"No," Ros said softly as he placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her toward him. "We don't."

"Pity," Adam said, kissing her neck.

"Yes, it is," Ros agreed as he raised his head and kissed her properly.

"A huge pity," whispered Adam, pulling back briefly before kissing her again.

He ran his fingers along her back and found the zip to her dress. An instant later it was in a puddle at her feet.

"Terrible," said Ros softly as he pushed her toward the bed.

"Indeed."

He lifted her from the ground and laid her gently on the bed, holding himself above her. "I hated having to act this evening," he said with a grin as she ran her hand through his hair.

A laugh bubbled from her throat as he kissed her again. "Me too."

* * *

_Ros grabbed another glass of wine before she walked onto the balcony. Immediately the music softened and she could barely hear it as she walked to the edge. She scanned the London skyline, marvelling at its beauty. She was not overly sentimental but she did appreciate beauty. She looked down where people were walking quickly down the street; families and couples mostly, all talking excitedly._

_She felt a slight pang in her heart that she would deny adamantly if her colleagues commented upon it. She had walked along this same street with her father, who was now serving a 20 year prison sentence. His crimes were despicable, she knew that, but he was still her father and piece of her would always feel guilty that she helped put him behind bars._

_This action had made her an outcast from the rest of her family; her mother and siblings no longer spoke to her and she doubted they ever would; her father refused to let her visit. Overnight, she had become the black sheep of the family where before she had been its greatest success story. Ros Myers, MI-6; her father had been so proud, as had her mother, but now..._

_Ros sighed and leant forward, resting her elbows against the rails._

* * *

The phone rang and Ros groaned as she reached out. Adam stirred beside her and she carefully took hold of the phone.

"Harry," she said, reading the caller ID.

"Ros," Harry greeted. "Good news; the bugs that you and Adam planted; they distinctly detail what his real work involves, not to mention that we've located most of his weapons suppliers."

"That's good," Ros said, trying to sit up but Adam pulled her back towards himself.

"It's better than good, Ros," Harry said. "You and Adam have outdone yourselves. I want you both to have the day off."

Ros smiled. "Thank you, Harry."

"There's no need," said Harry. "Use it well."

He hung up and Ros placed the phone back on the bedside table.

"What did Harry want?" Adam asked.

Ros smiled again. "You and I have the day off," she answered. "He said to use it well."

Adam laughed and in one fluid motion, rolled her over and held himself above her. "That, Ros," he said, running his index finger along her collarbone. "Is the best news I have heard in a long time."

Ros smiled as Adam kissed her. "I agree."

* * *

**Author's notes: **Hope you liked. Please review; I love feedback.  
_Odainath._


End file.
